


红色回声

by coraRFRL



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraRFRL/pseuds/coraRFRL
Summary: 仿生人的解放之夜以后，康纳做为警员回到底特律警局，和汉克安德森一起工作。他们遇到了涉及RK900型仿生人的连环案件。





	1. 硬币

**Author's Note:**

> 单纯就是案件，没有感情戏，很抱歉。

数字不紧不慢地攀升，33，34，35……。  
汉克觉察到在那数字的催眠下自己的眼皮越发沉重，抬手猛拍前额醒神。大半夜的被电话从被窝拖出来加班肯定会让他少活几年。  
电梯轿厢另一边的同伴回头看了他一眼。  
康纳52从按下楼层按钮后，就维持着笔直的标准站姿呆在电梯另一侧一动不动，汉克怀疑他在睁着眼睛睡觉（待机）。  
康纳又恢复了静止，汉克不耐烦地咂了下嘴，从口袋里掏出什么东西扔向他。  
康纳接住那东西之前就看得清清楚楚，一枚磨损黯淡的25分硬币，收藏价值不高。这硬币曾经属于他，不过有次汉克觉得他玩硬币很烦人就没收了。康纳从没提过这是他离开生产线后拥有的第一样非必需物品。  
康纳把硬币攥在手里，再次转头看着汉克。  
汉克脸上闪过一丝笑意，说：“所以你没睡着嘛。”  
康纳觉得汉克有点奇怪，他张开手掌检视那枚失而复得的硬币，然后再次看向汉克，难道汉克只为了测试自己是否在待机就用硬币砸自己？  
汉克无奈地解释：“好吧，我也明白这种时候很无聊，所以你要是喜欢玩硬币，那就一边玩去，总比傻站着强。”  
康纳对汉克露出一个微笑，他用指尖把硬币弹向空中，又落回他的指节来回滚动，接着硬币在他双手指间飞快地翻滚弹跳，犹如一个叮叮作响的银色精灵。  
汉克看着他的小把戏，低声咕哝了句：“真搞不懂，你的程序里怎么会有这种多余的事情。”  
康纳解释道：“这是交互行为设计师教给我的，仿生人越是能精确模仿人类的行为，就越是能正确模拟人类的情绪，这对我的任务有帮助。”  
汉克皱眉想说什么，但这时候电梯停了，他抛开了继续的念头，在收起硬币整理领带的康纳之前走出电梯，直奔现场警员克里斯。  
他俩一起听见那个熟悉的讨厌嗓音说：“不会吧，怎么又是你俩？”  
警探盖文·里德正在走廊另一头的仿生人尸体前，此刻直起身走向汉克。康纳微微扬起头，跨前一步挡在汉克和里德之间。  
在重回警局工作时，康纳获得了完整数据库的查询权限。他花时间分析过所有警员的个人信息，里德警探是他归档为“特别注意”的人之一。  
他找到的最早与盖文·里德有关的警方资料，是远在2017年10月03日的出警记录，警员逮捕了酒驾和暴力伤害前科的托马斯里德，他的儿子盖文·里德指控他企图谋杀前妻黛伯里德。  
里德从专科学校毕业后当了警察，这不是他理想中的职业，但挺合他的胃口，从分局小巡警开始一路干到总局刑侦组探员。  
来自里德工作过的三个警局的记录都包含“能力卓越”，“缺乏自控”，“挑衅上级”的评价。他申请调职刑侦组之前，曾险些被撤职，是富勒队长拉了他一把。  
不过里德最近提交的两次关于安德森副队长的投诉，也都是富勒队长驳回的。  
一次是投诉汉克·安德森在审讯室持枪威胁自己，并提请调查汉克长期酗酒，滥施暴力的渎职行为。另一次是投诉汉克·安德森违反规定将警方物证系统的访问密码泄露给可疑仿生人，导致该仿生人闯入物证保管库。  
康纳不知道里德什么时候开始针对汉克，但他认为里德就是不会放过任何向汉克挑衅的机会，而这种对立会妨碍康纳的任务。  
他也评估过里德的战斗力，希望自己的介入可以让里德不必被拧断脖子就知难而退。  
果然，里德对挡住视线的康纳有点迟疑，他抬头直视康纳的眼神愤怒混杂着不甘心。  
里德没再逼近汉克，只是朝他愤怒地说：“还要靠塑料壳给你撑腰，是不？你要是这么废，就别来我的谋杀案里搅合！”  
汉克一把推开康纳，对他吼道：“滚开，里德。局里说这是仿生人相关案件，我们得协作调查！”  
一旁的克里斯适时拦住里德说：“好了，好了，盖文，既然是富勒队长的命令，大家赶紧开工，法医那边还等着清理现场呢。”  
里德气鼓鼓地没再说话，对克里斯点点头，转身快步离开。  
汉克接过克里斯递给他的勘察记录，和康纳走进现场。

这里一片狼藉，到处都是半烧熔的实验设备和难以分辨的焦糊物体，弄得整个楼层恶臭难当。汉克翻看手里的初步勘察记录时，康纳扫描了内容并比对自己已有的资料。  
他们所在的锡莫大厦是原模控生命的资产之一，半小时前位于大厦顶层的私人实验室遭遇不明人员入侵并拉响警报，大楼安全负责人随即报警。 袭击者杀死多名实验室员工并损毁两名仿生人保安后逃离，目前去向不明。  
康纳在搭乘电梯时连接过新建的模控生命系统，不过上面没多少锡莫大厦的相关信息，只记录这里曾有一家模控生命下属的小型公司，位于被入侵的实验室之下的楼层，主要研发人体与仿生器官的生物兼容技术。  
汉克挥动手里的报告驱赶气味，无奈地抱怨：“机器，死人，死掉的仿生人，‘解放之夜’后就没见过这么惨的情况了。”  
汉克说的“解放之夜”，是几个月前异常仿生人在马库斯带领下进攻集中营，迫使人类给仿生人自由平权的那一晚，大部分人类至今还很避讳这个话题，不过汉克一直站康纳这边，汉克不在乎。  
康纳看着汉克走去检查人类的尸体，开始转头环视整个实验室。  
实验室正中是两排熔毁的实验台和昂贵器械，旁边地上是两具扭曲可怖的人类遗体，汉克正在检查其中一具。  
第三具人类尸体则离开稍远，倒毙在距离消防警报器不远的地方，墙上残留着飞溅血迹。警报器旁边不远处，是一扇标着“主机房”的厚实金属门，里德和另一名警察正在破解门锁。  
而锡莫大厦的两名仿生人保安的遗骸都在靠近实验室大门的地方，它们距离康纳最近，康纳决定从它们开始，依序调查整个现场。  
这两名荷枪实弹的仿生人保安应该是遭遇了很特殊的袭击，它们虽然持有武器但都是未发一枪就放弃抵抗，被直接挖出记忆体宕机，都没来得及上传记忆。康纳从未见过这种情况。  
地上有沾染红色血迹和特殊化合物留下的足迹指向实验台。康纳用手指取样，轻轻舔了舔。  
人类血迹属于其中一个已死的工作人员，三十多岁的男性。推测凶手是在杀死他并破坏实验台的时候，鞋底沾染上了他的血。  
而那个化合物，是矿物质，尿素和多种成分的混合体，进一步分析它的生物成分超出了康纳的机体功能，他只能取样留待警局科学鉴识组的分析。  
顺着痕迹康纳经过那两具尸体，他顺便附身查看。两个人类被枪杀时应该正在实验台旁边工作，其中一人大概下意识抬手阻挡，被一发子弹洞穿了手臂和胸膛，另一人则是一枪爆头。  
袭击者的精准效率使康纳想到仿生人作案的可能。  
一共四组足迹踩过他们的血液，在房间各处留下痕迹。  
康纳起身查看尸体旁被烧毁的实验台，上面并列着十二个筒状设备，虽然被烧熔得严重变形，但不论是谁搞的破坏，他们都做得不够彻底，康纳依次翻转这些设备，在其中之一的底部找到了一组序列码，并迅速查出了设备的来源和型号。  
这原本是一台生命维持底座，常见于医院儿科的人造子宫装置，用来养护过早离开母体的胎儿。而这十二台熔毁的设备中，有一个缺少了很大一块，康纳推测缺失的是圆形的容器部件，而这个维生底座正好在实验台尽头，靠近主机房门口的地方。  
综合这些线索，康纳微微闭眼还原案发经过：四名袭击者从正门进入，两人枪击人类工作人员，并围绕实验台进行破坏，第三名袭击者追杀触发警报的工作人员，然后三名袭击者朝向大门杀伤赶来的仿生人保安。  
比较特殊的是第四名袭击者，他似乎没有参与破坏，而是经过实验台拿走了一个容器，然后逃进主机房。  
其他三名袭击者可能是发现了第四人的举动后再次开枪，在主机房门边地上留下一道红色血迹。第四名袭击者是个人类？  
那三人向主机房追过来，却无法打开上锁的门，然后也许是因为警察赶来改变了主意，转身从实验室唯一破碎的窗户离开。  
此时汉克正站在打破的窗户边向外看，他对康纳招手道：“嘿，康纳，过来这边。”  
康纳应声走过来探看窗外，发现紧挨着顶层打破的窗户下方的窗户也被打破了，袭击者们并没有离开大楼，而是从窗户钻进下一层的房间。  
这时好不容易打开主机房大门的里德也叫了一声：“操，怎么下面还有一层？”  
康纳明白了，这间所谓的私人实验室很可能秘密归属于他早先查到的模控生命子公司， 而且主机房里有通向下一层的通道。  
康纳提醒道：“汉克，小心点，袭击者可能还没离开。”  
汉克点点头，他们并肩追进主机房。  
向下俯瞰，两层楼高的主机房热浪逼人，庞大的散热器从下层向上延伸直通屋顶。有一道用于检修的细铁梯沿着墙壁上下连接，先行一步的里德正顺着它向下爬。汉克叹了口气紧随而下。  
康纳则直接一跃身跳下两层的高度，“砰”地一声落在散热器底部，接着他为了缓冲，跳到了庞大主机旁的地面上。  
一梭子弹擦着康纳的脚落在散热器上，幸亏他刚才跳起正好避过。   
康纳随即发现藏在主机另一侧的偷袭者，他侧身利用主机机柜掩护自己，同时叫道：“汉克，当心！”  
同时偷袭者再度开枪，打中了汉克的手，汉克惊呼一声直接从铁梯上坠落下来，砸中他下方的里德，一起重重摔到地面。  
康纳回头大叫：“汉克！”就在他分心的一瞬间，偷袭者从主机柜上扑下来，几乎扭断他的脖子。康纳死死扣住对方的手，正好和他面对面。  
那张脸和他的一模一样，但看起来非常冷酷。康纳注意到对方黑白相间的制服上，赫然印着编号“RK900”。  
这时汉克已经爬了起来，对攻击者举枪便射，RK900被康纳抓住躲闪不及，子弹打中了他一侧肩膀。  
RK900阴戾的眼睛对上康纳，他褪去了生物皮肤的另一只手握住了康纳的胳膊，正对康纳皮肤下的仿生人数据交换口。  
连接的一瞬间康纳突然失去了对机体的控制。  
太多杂乱无章的信息了，而且太强烈。像是红色的噪音风暴在他的脑子里炸开，而他知道，他没有所谓的“脑”。那股信息的湍流猛烈而富于生命力，它们推着康纳，和他烧融为一体。  
不可名状的浑沌中，他感受到强烈的“情绪”，像摇摇欲坠的巨大风车发狂旋转，复杂变化的多重数据流交织着，将炙热的愤怒，恐惧和悲伤一起烙印在他身上。  
在这股红色风暴中，康纳逐渐分辨出一个断断续续的回声，它在说：“不要，程玲，不……”一个陌生女人站在实验室里的残影闪过……  
康纳像个破碎的娃娃被丢在一边，他的视野逐渐恢复，但一切仍很遥远，湍流渐渐退潮，但他机械条理的主意识相比那股混乱独特的湍流，却更像是无味的死物而令他难以忍受。  
他不由自主地向前伸出手，渴望挽回与那股湍流合为一体时的状态。他的手被推开，有人猛地抓住他使劲摇晃，在叫喊，当康纳分辨出叫声中“汉克”的名字时，马上清醒过来。  
里德抬手准备给康纳一记耳光，康纳及时抓住了里德的手甩开。他起身搜寻汉克却一无所获。  
这时他才明白里德向他喊叫的内容：“见鬼，他们抓走了汉克！”  
而且抓走汉克的RK900还把他们反锁在了主机房里，里德正在徒劳地撞击大门。  
康纳终于恢复完全的自控，他的软件活动极不稳定但他无暇启动自检。从外窗闯入的RK900要么就是先前逃入主机房的第四名袭击者，要么是在追击主机房里的第四名袭击者。  
康纳低头查看RK900藏身过的角落，顿时僵硬。  
主机散热柜旁边安着定时炸弹，目测足以炸毁上下两层楼，而且倒计时只剩两分钟。  
这就是袭击者清理现场不彻底的原因，他们主要目的是销毁实验台上的生物样本，其他的一切线索则交给炸弹去粉碎。  
但从袭击发生到警察逼近主机房，为什么安装炸弹的RK900还没有离开？  
康纳注意到散热柜柜门上RK900留下的指痕，柜门上还卡着一片织物，散热柜里有东西。康纳立即使劲去拉柜门。  
里德也发现了炸弹，他拉扯康纳的后衣领吼道：“你不要命了吗，快走！”  
康纳没有回头说道：“散热柜里有东西，我必须在它被炸毁前取出来！”  
里德骂了一声，边向铁梯上爬边对着通话机喊：“克里斯，这儿有炸弹快要爆炸了，让大家都撤离大楼马上走！”  
柜门终于被康纳撕开了个豁口，足以烫伤人类的热浪扑面而来时康纳褪掉了脸部的生物皮肤，很快看清昏暗的散热柜内部。  
散热片尽头的血泊里蜷曲着一具遍体鳞伤的人类尸体。死者为成年男性，身上化纤衣物原貌难以辨认，康纳探身把尸体从柜门豁口向外拽，大片粘连在机柜内的焦糊皮肉从尸体的骨骼上剥落撕裂，一个圆形的罐子从死者环抱的双手中滑落，滚动到康纳脚边。  
那是个透明容器，里面的人类婴儿双眼混沌不清地朝着康纳，细小的肢体微微地蜷曲抽动，因为那个死者用身体保护着充满液体的容器，所以它奇迹般地在高温中活下来，正在沉睡。  
康纳端详着这个幸存的小生物，突然产生了马上带它逃离危险的迫切想法。  
但康纳还有任务要完成，他压下杂念，转头去查看大半身躯还卡在机柜内的第四名袭击者的尸体。  
死者的身份是……康纳细细检视那张难以辨认的脸，突然感受到巨大冲击。  
模控生命总部，仿生人互动行为组，萨姆·斯派德。他在仿生人“解放之夜”后被报下落不明。  
康纳因为死者身份卡了一下壳，但他脑中的计时正随着炸弹倒计时滴答作响，来不及带走死者尸体，就必须带走更多线索。  
他又一次动念想带着婴儿离开，但他只是摸摸那个圆形容器，再聚焦到萨姆·斯派德的尸体上来。  
萨姆身上的大片烫伤之下，手部和面部残存的皮肤上有多处生前形成的烫伤，一种奇特的细小环状伤痕，原因不明。  
而他的死亡原因却不是烫伤而是腹部枪伤失血过多。  
他胸前的口袋里装着实验室的通行证，上面标注他为“技术顾问”，这张通行证使他和RK900顺利通过门禁进入实验室。  
但萨姆没有参与随后对实验室的杀戮和破坏，而是趁机拿走实验体婴儿，躲进主机房并锁上门。其他袭击者不得不破窗跳到下一楼层找他。  
RK900围堵想要逃走的萨姆，使他不得不退回主机房，钻进散热柜。因此RK900来不及找到萨姆和他偷走的婴儿，只能安装炸弹逃走并中途绑架了汉克。  
还剩十秒钟多点，康纳无法再抗拒保护婴儿离开的想法，抓起萨姆的通行证和婴儿容器，用通行证打开上锁的下层大门跑进楼梯间，这时他发现里德还在上层不远处的楼梯上，里德的动作太慢了。  
康纳冲上去一把将婴儿容器塞进里德怀里，里德一脸懵逼地下意识抱住时，康纳猛推里德把他扔向低一层的楼梯转角，同时开始上传自己对现场的所有记忆。  
记忆中，萨姆·斯派德带着环形伤口的手指触发了另一个小小的关联片段：  
萨姆把硬币在指尖转动，他笑着对康纳说：“瞧，像这样。如果你能玩得比我好，我就把它送给你。”他手指一弹，银色硬币飞向康纳……

里德的尖叫被排山倒海的巨响和坍塌吞没，但爆炸过后，里德的咒骂再次占了上风。  
“康纳，你个王八蛋塑料壳！你他妈死定了！”他咳嗽了一会，掀开身上的零星碎片，从坍塌废墟里唯一幸运的空隙艰难地爬起来，吼道，“喂，塑料壳！”  
没有回应，更远的地方有灰土在筛筛掉落。  
里德好一会才找到仿生人衣袖上的蓝色荧光在某处隐约闪动，他跳过已成悬崖的梯级，使出吃奶的力气掀开压在康纳身体上的水泥块。  
康纳的情况不太好，肢体的抽搐带着蓝血涌出，浸透了大片制服，他灰扑扑的额角上LED正转为危险的红色。  
里德铁青着脸，扯住康纳的制服想把他拖出来。一个银色的小东西从康纳的衣服里滑出来，叮叮作响地滚动着，掉下深渊不见了。  
“汉，汉克……”康纳的声音逐渐变得低沉无机质，“去找汉克。”接着他闭上眼睛，LED也熄灭了。  
里德沉默片刻，冷冷地说：“去你妈的，早知道干脆不要挖出来，省得再埋一次。”


	2. 盲点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为毛段首空格老是消失:(

康纳53在组装台上醒来时，乔许和另两个仿生人工程师正警惕地观察着他。  
康纳想起身，发现自己被卡扣固定在组装台上。  
乔许看着屏幕上一张密密麻麻的表格，淡淡地说：“别乱动，让我把你的新机体调试全部做完。”  
康纳马上启动自检程序，机体一切正常。他一边试图打开固定卡扣一边对乔许说：“我很好，而且我需要去见马库斯。”  
乔许不为所动：“会面的事可以等。”  
另两个仿生人也没有要放开康纳的意思，而是转向一旁的工作台，清理上面拆解散乱的康纳52残骸。  
康纳停下了动作，他没想到还会再见到康纳52。他们现在在模控生命大楼地下，是之前设计制造每版RK仿生人的实验机工作室，不是废料回收场。  
乔许看到康纳的反应，耸耸肩：“RK800是开发中的实验版本，没有量产的零件，制造信息还大多封锁在旧系统里，没法像其他仿生人一样用生产线组装。”他对52的零件挥了挥手，“所以再造你的机体时，我们只能用先前设计者留下的组装台，而且不得不对旧机体做点回收利用。”  
“第一次组装RK800的工程师，再加上谁知道经历过什么的二手零件，我建议你还是乖乖呆着，做完全套机体调试再说。”  
说完乔许不再理他，其他工程师也对他视而不见。仿生人们对曾经声名在外的仿生人猎手当然没什么好感。  
康纳只得配合乔许尽快完成调试。同时他扫描着整个工作室，房间里变化不大，不过现在其他的机体组装台和设备都清空了，比他记忆中空旷昏暗了些。  
RK900型仿生人应该是康纳的升级版，那么很可能同样是从制造出RK800型的这间实验室里制造出来的。这个房间里也许有关于它们的线索。  
康纳问：“新的主系统现在怎么样？”  
“还好。做了新的防火墙，对所有人在线升级，大概有个几年人类是没法攻破了。”  
“解放之夜”和阿曼达在禅意花园的遭遇，让康纳意识到能连接多数仿生人的模控生命主系统是个重大威胁。在乔许的提议下，马库斯和大家迅速建立了取代的新系统，关闭了原模控生命主系统。  
新系统更自由更高效，不仅纠正了异常仿生人无法上传记忆再造机体的缺陷，还通过马库斯的努力将它的节点铺遍全世界。仿生人的知识文化通过新系统内的分享和传承正在走向巅峰，令仿生人族群前所未有地紧密团结和强大。  
不过模控生命集团的很多机密信息也随之封存在旧系统中，没有马库斯的指令，康纳无法重启原系统探查究竟。  
更不用说他在旧系统中肯定会对上阿曼达，后门逃脱的侥幸绝无二至。  
康纳正在思考着怎样对付阿曼达，乔许的检查终于完成了。  
乔许打开了组装台的固定卡扣，对康纳说：“马库斯现在不在总部这里，他去密歇根州政府了，模控生命集团在推动一项对仿生人很不利的新法案。我想你最近没怎么看电视？”  
康纳摇头说：“马库斯是独一无二的原型机，他该想想自己机体再造的困难，减少曝光风险的。”  
乔许赞同地苦笑了下：“你们RK系列哈？总是站在危险边缘。所以我才在加紧重建这里的工作室，但愿能够快储备和升级RK部件。”  
“说到RK系列，你在整理实验机的资料时，是否见过RK900型号有关的东西？”  
“目前还没有，不过这里所有权限都是对你开放的，也许你该到其他开发实验室找找。”

康纳搭乘的电梯缓慢向上攀升，他俯瞰大楼中心的新系统主机周围穿梭如织的仿生人，整理着线索。  
那间培养婴儿的实验室。  
萨姆·斯派德到底在研究什么？  
凭空出现的RK900型号。  
他们为什么要绑架汉克？  
还有RK900发出的红色回声，那肯定是某种新型武器。  
他回放遭遇回声湍流时的情形，搜寻之前疏漏的细节。  
回声中出现的“程玲”这个名字，触发了他记忆深处关于萨姆·斯派德的零星片段。  
康纳更改电梯目的地到地下三十一层，前往行为模拟部门，萨姆·斯派德的交互行为办公室也在那。  
“解放之夜”时康纳曾和萨姆·斯派德在这里擦肩而过。  
那时康纳正带着几百个初生的仿生人从地下49层出发，顶住全副武装的人类部队的凶猛火力向上层层推进。  
康纳听到背后不远处一个人类在惊呼，他立即转身向那人举枪，但扣动扳机前他看清那是萨姆，于是他放下枪，任由萨姆踉跄着逃向走廊另一边，康纳转身朝相反方向离开。  
那是康纳52最后一次见到活着的萨姆。  
之后不久，汉克也来到模控生命大楼，他奉命调查一些失踪人类的下落，康纳记得那份失踪者名单，萨姆·斯派德和程玲两个名字都在上面。很快汉克结束了在模控生命的调查，向正忙于重建主系统的康纳和马库斯等人告别。  
此后经过几个月的努力，康纳终于获许回警局工作，他总算能再次和汉克并肩作战，可复出第一案，他就失去了汉克，却找到了萨姆·斯派德。  
康纳想起萨姆身上的奇怪伤口，这一切肯定和RK900的新型武器有关。  
康纳再想到汉克，想他在RK900手中可能受到什么样的伤害。  
他推开萨姆·斯派德办公室的门。  
在康纳们记不起多久以前，从萨姆·斯派德教各种开发版康纳模仿人类行为开始，萨姆办公室里的一些细节模糊残留在数代康纳反复更新覆盖的记忆里。  
那之中也有“程玲”这个名字。  
康纳环视房间，其实康纳52从未来过这间办公室，但他的记忆对这里挺熟悉。康纳循着记忆绕过萨姆办公桌走向一堵照片墙，那挂着很多镶框照片。  
其中有一张合影，几个年轻学生围着一只半生物半机械的狗对着镜头微笑，那些年轻人之一，正是康纳在红色回声中看到的华裔女人。在照片下方有一行小字：“共生体小组优胜纪念，2027，程玲赠”  
所以萨姆认识这个叫做程玲的女人，而且现在想起来，那个呼喊程玲的回声，像是萨姆本人的声音。  
难道RK900向他放出的红色回声，是来自萨姆·斯派德的记忆？那回声中饱含愤怒，恐惧和悲伤……  
康纳再次想到汉克的处境。

汉克被一记耳光打醒了，这情景他依稀有印象，眼前这小子下手从来不知轻重。  
接着他完全清醒，意识到整个事情不对劲。  
他被自己的手铐背绑在一把金属椅子上，眼前这个仿生人虽然脸像康纳，但眼睛是蓝色的，而且气质完全不同于他的康纳。这个穿黑白制服的仿生人，是突然从背后冒出来抓住汉克，还把他丢进一辆箱型货车的家伙。  
仿生人俯身看着汉克，高高的身躯遮蔽了一大片灯光。  
他用电子眼上下扫描汉克，随后扭头说：“90，去拿杯水给汉克，他轻微脱水了。”  
“是，康纳87。”  
黑暗中另一个灰白色的仿生人上前，汉克眼睁睁地看着他在面前逐渐覆盖皮肤，变出康纳的脸，他也穿着黑白色制服。等等，两个长着康纳脸的家伙？  
这时第三个康纳冒了出来，他肩上的伤口让汉克立即认出这就是他在主机房里开枪击中的仿生人。  
这个康纳对康纳87说：“汉克的手机和皮下定位器都处理完毕，我们现在避开搜索了。”  
康纳87点头：“康纳89，联系88，问问他斯派德提供的地址情况如何。”接着补充道，“先处理你的伤口，确保不会影响下次行动，否则我们就只能放弃你了。”  
康纳89一言不发地走向角落脱下制服，他将伤口暴露出的精细管线和零件整理修复，又用热熔枪将肩部外壳熔化粘合，只是他肩部的生物皮肤无法恢复了。  
汉克一直看着康纳89的操作，这其中的冰冷精细有股诡异的非人感。而三张康纳的脸在汉克周围晃来晃去，让汉克觉得有点乱。  
这时一个纸杯突然出现在汉克鼻子边上，吓了汉克一跳。  
“什……”汉克随即意识到，是康纳90从一旁将水杯递过来想给他喂水，杯沿不容拒绝地塞进他嘴里，清凉的水流不断倒向喉咙。为了不被呛着，汉克不得不连喝两大口，接着水杯被拿走了。  
三个康纳都在看着汉克，那眼神让汉克一肚子不舒服。  
汉克忍不住喊道：“够了，你们是谁？你们想干什么？赶紧说！”  
可三个康纳对汉克的叫声毫不在意。  
为首的康纳87只是将一个平板电脑推到汉克面前，上面显示着人名和头像。  
“告诉我这些人的下落。”  
“等等……”  
汉克看着滑动显示的画面，发现这是一份名单，共三男两女的人名和头像照片，名单滑动到底时，一个人的名字让他微微瞪大了眼睛。

侯波·哈雅克  
萨姆·斯派德  
程玲  
温蒂·帕莫  
伊利亚·卡姆斯基

他终于想起来了，不只是卡姆斯基，这些人的名字他全都见过，不过是在另一份名单里。  
那是仿生人的“解放之夜”后，噩梦般的混乱在24小时戒严下还持续了将近一个月，异常仿生人发疯就算了，人类也一块发疯，警局上下天天在累死或战死的边缘挣扎。  
富勒可能暗地里怀疑汉克会趁机殉职拉倒，所有涉及暴力的出警任务都派给了其他警员。他塞给汉克一份长长的失踪人口名单，打发他去做安全排查工作。  
而且还让他从模控生命集团的失踪人员查起，汉克知道康纳就在模控生命总部，和马库斯做什么系统的工作。里德曾因此吐槽富勒对撮合汉克和康纳过分热心了，还嫌他俩一块给局里惹得麻烦太少似的。  
总之康纳87给他看的这五个人，他全都在底特律失踪人口名单上见过，而且他们都是模控生命集团的失踪人员。  
不过汉克也想起来，即使在模控生命大楼，他也再没见过任何康纳的同型号仿生人，他一直以为在康纳60死后，康纳52是仅存的一个了。  
一直凝视着汉克的康纳87伸手把手指按在汉克的手臂上，一阵烧灼的刺痛将汉克从思绪中拉了回来，他抑制不住叫了一声。  
康纳87松开抓着汉克的手，汉克看到他灰白的指尖有些倒刺样的细小探针正缩回皮下。汉克再低头一看，自己胳膊上留下了一串圆形伤疤。  
汉克怒了：“我操，你拿什么东西扎我？你这什么毛病？”  
康纳87只是平淡地说：“明白了，你认得名单上的人，因为你之前也在寻找他们，而且你以为康纳52是最后一个。”  
汉克目瞪口呆：“日，你是会读心术吗？”  
康纳87举起褪去皮肤的手，露出指尖的探针。  
“我们是基于RK800交互功能升级的RK900，不只读取仿生人信息，还能读取人体信息，再根据行为模拟重现思想。”  
汉克嗤之以鼻：“啧，说中文。”  
“是的，我知道你在想什么。”  
康纳87又指指名单说：“隐瞒和说谎是徒劳的，请你说出名单上这些人的下落。这位‘萨姆·斯派德’除外，他已经死了。”  
汉克从康纳87的冷漠笃定中察觉到了，他问：“萨姆·斯派德是你杀的吧？你，你们在追杀名单上的这些人，是不是？”  
康纳87说：“我们不想杀斯派德，至少不是这么早杀掉。他本可以提供更多情报，是他自己执意要死。”  
“反抗是没有意义的。我也不想反复拷问你，毕竟这种生物探针可能致命。”  
但汉克拒不回答。  
康纳87再次将带探针的手指缓缓刺入汉克的额头，让他感受刺痛和恐慌。  
“侯波·哈雅克在哪里？”  
悲伤不安的胖女人在汉克脑中一闪而过，那是哈雅克的妈妈，她对汉克说……  
汉克意识到康纳87的手指在他额头上发烫，他已经读到了这条线索，哈雅克的母亲在底特律某处。  
汉克决意不给他更多，他使劲推开脑中的烦乱，走进吉米·皮特森的酒吧……  
“侯波·哈雅克在哪？”  
……发粘的地板，空气中淡淡的汗味和木头返潮的霉味……  
“程玲，你是否见过程玲？”  
……吉米隔着柜台推给他酒杯，琥珀色酒液的醇香，他的手指敲打着磨得发光的吧台……  
“温蒂·帕莫，告诉我温蒂·帕莫在哪？”  
刺痛剧烈到他快要支撑不住了，康纳87在他耳边说：“别再固执了，汉克，这是浪费时间。”康纳熟悉的嗓音加剧了汉克的痛苦。  
“当个乖乖的小机器人，给我麻溜滚蛋！”汉克在脑中对他说，拿起吧台上的酒。  
刺痛还在加剧，他的头发一定已经着火了，近在咫尺的脸让汉克恍惚动摇，他不想拒绝康纳。  
“汉克，”康纳说着，他总是坚持一追到底，“侯波·哈雅克……哈雅克，告诉我……我必须坚持，我得到指示必须跟你一起调查。”  
“哈！”汉克太使劲地抗拒，不由得喊出声来，“你知道你该把‘指示’塞到哪去吗……”  
康纳没有回答，默默收回带刺的手指，那些手指滚烫发红，不住颤抖。  
汉克已经昏过去了。除了他最爱的酒吧，他什么也没给康纳87。  
康纳89从黑暗中走过来：“87，我始终无法联系上康纳88，斯派德给出的地址也许有问题。”  
康纳87沉默了一会儿，又问：“其他康纳呢？”  
康纳89摇摇头，说：“也无法联系。”  
康纳87从汉克身边离开，对康纳89说：“这件事我去处理。你弄醒汉克，继续询问他名单上其他四人。”  
康纳89点点头，他用没受过伤的那只手给了汉克一掌，又一掌，再一掌，直到汉克在痛楚中慢慢醒转。  
“你的抗拒改变不了结果，”康纳89边对汉克说，边交握活动双手，“只会让你死得很痛苦。”他在汉克鼻子前竖起四个手指，“侯波·哈雅克，程玲，温蒂·帕莫，……请说出他们的下落。”  
汉克瞪大了眼睛，他发现不论是康纳87还是康纳89，他们在拷问时都略过了一个人——以利亚·卡姆斯基，而且这些康纳看起来毫无察觉。  
这他妈怎么回事儿？ 

里德开车回警局的一路上都在后悔没听医护人员的阻拦。爆炸造成的震撼和麻木过去后，他身上每个关节都越来越疼，踩油门的那条腿有点不听使唤了，裤管里也黏糊糊的，肯定是在流血。  
但康纳死前拿盖文当肉垫保护的罐子八成很重要，他得先回局里把这玩意拿给鉴识小组的人，填个交接表格。  
他还得向队长报告汉克·安德森被那三个袭击者绑架的细节经过，然后发嫌疑人特征的正式通报。  
还有一大堆爆炸现场的物证登记入库，他需要填表格，填填填……妈的！  
然后他停车时看见那个天杀的塑料人正在门口等他。  
仿生人的灰色制服一尘不染，纹丝不乱的发绺轻落在光洁额头上，刻意设计的褐色狗狗眼还带着很仿真的关切表情。  
“里德警探，”这个康纳说，“我预计你会在这时到达警局，我希望和你一起去见富勒队长。”  
里德痛苦地用双手捂住脸，颤抖的手指揉破了眉毛上的伤口，血又开始流。  
天杀的，天杀的这些还魂尸。废墟里残骸的蓝血尚未蒸发殆尽，新的躯壳就组装完毕送到他眼前了。  
它们怎么能算生命？它们不会死亡，怎么可能活着？  
他曾听见汉克把它叫做“孩子”，汉克的盲目简直让他恶心。  
里德在康纳摸到门边之前就迅速打开车门下了车，把那个婴儿尸罐夹在腋下直奔警局大楼，完全不理会康纳提出帮他拿东西的建议。  
天快要亮了，他现在只想赶快了结这一夜。  
好在每个撞见血流满面杀气腾腾的里德和一脸无辜默默紧跟的康纳的人都马上自动回避，让里德尽快了结的心愿几乎顺利进行到最后。


End file.
